Finding the Memories
by pweetypie
Summary: Wonwoo sudah cukup terkejut ketika dokter berkata kalau ia telah kehilangan seluruh ingatan 3 tahun terakhirnya. Namun, ia jauh lebih terkejut ketika mendengar kalau Kim Mingyu adalah pacarnya. Bukannya selama ini mereka saling membenci satu sama lain! Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam 3 tahun yang Wonwoo lupakan itu! [Meanie]


Seorang lelaki muda sedang menyantap buah pir dengan lezat ketika pintu ruangan tempatnya berada dibuka tiba-tiba, memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan raut wajah yang lega dan khawatir pada saat yang bersamaan. Wonwoo menyadari adanya sebuah perbedaan dari penampilan ibunya itu, namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakannya, ibunya sudah memukulinya dengan tas tangan yang ia bawa.

"Anak tidak tahu diri! Aku sudah sering berkata agar tidak membuat kita semua khawatir!" Kata ibu Wonwoo, air mata sudah menggenang dan hampir terjatuh.

"Aish Ma! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada seorang pasien?!"

"Berhenti makan buah pir itu! Kau harus makan yang benar!" Kata Ibu Wonwoo sambil menjauhkan piring pir tersebut dari jangkauan anaknya. Anak sulungnya ingin melawan namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sebetulnya, nyonya Jeon cukup terkejut ketika melihat keadaan anaknya sekarang. Ia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit kalau Wonwoo akhirnya sadar sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Pada awalnya Nyonya Jeon berpikir ia akan melihat Wonwoo yang sudah sadar namun hanya bisa berbaring lemah di atas kasur, tapi ternyata tidak. Wonwoo terlihat sehat, sangat sehat. Ia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang bulan lalu baru ditabrak mobil.

"Oh ya, ma" Kata Wonwoo, "Apa kau memotong rambutmu? Terlihat bagus"

Ketika mendengar itu, Nyonya Jeon menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sudah memiliki model rambut seperti ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu"

"Apa maksudmu? Rambutmu kemarin masih panjang dan bergelombang"

Nyonya Jeon melihat ke mata Wonwoo dengan intens, ia sangat yakin kalau anaknya ini sedang bercanda.

"Nak… kau tahu kau sudah tidur di kasur rumah sakit ini berapa lama?"

"Satu hari?"

"Satu bulan"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku kan hanya terjatuh dari pohon, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hilang kesadaran sampai selama itu?" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Jatuh dari pohon? Kau ditabrak mobil"

"Apa?"

"Kau ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil di depan universitasmu dan kehilangan kesadaran selama satu bulan!" Nyonya Jeon menaikkan suaranya. Ia kemudian mengingat sebuat kejadian dimana Wonwoo terjatuh dari pohon saat SMA. Saat itu, Wonwoo terjatuh dari pohon dan lengannya juga patah. Apa Wonwoo mencampur adukkan ingatannya? Itu terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu!

"Ugh, ma?"

"Nak, sekarang tahun berapa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? 2015 tentu saja"

"Nak… sekarang tahun 2018. 13 Maret 2018"

.

.

.

Finding the Memories

Couple: Wonwoo x Mingyu

Genre: Romance Comedy

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Aku dengar kau melupakan semua ingatan 3 tahun terakhirmu?"

"Iya, gila, kan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun" Wonwoo menghela nafas, masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin melirik satu sama lain.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama 3 tahun terakhir?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Huh? Oh" Soonyoung bergeser canggung di kursinya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada yang spesial. Kau masuk ke Seoul University"

"Hanya itu saja? Tidak ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi?"

"Umm.. Contohnya?" Tanya Seokmin, berharap kalau pembicaraan mereka tidak akan mengarah ke satu hal spesifik itu.

"Mana aku tahu? Sesuatu yang bisa membuatku terkejut?" Tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Seokmin cepat.

"Iya, tidak ada yang mengejutkan sama sekali. Kau punya pacar mungkin bisa mengejutkan tap-" Soonyoung segera menutup mulutnya setelah sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia memukul bibirnya sendiri karena sudah sangat ceroboh. Seokmin memukul punggung temannya yang tidak bisa menjaga mulut itu.

"Tunggu, aku punya pacar?" Tanya Wonwoo, mata berbinar.

"Iya" Seokmin dan Soonyoung menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?"

"Umm…"

"Jangan bilang… Seungcheol Sunbaenim?!" Wonwoo mengingat orang yang ia taksir itu. Seungcheol Sunbaenim adalah orang yang sudah ia taksir selama lebih dari satu tahun.

"Bukan"

Wonwoo agak kecewa ketika mendengarnya, tidak, ia sangat-sangat-sangat kecewa.

"Jadi siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo, "Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Dia… baik" Jawab Seokmin dengan segan.

"Aku tahu itu! Dia pasti terlihat seperti cumi-cumi! Orang-orang biasanya berkata pacar temannya itu baik kalau mereka tidak tampan!"

"Dia.. tampan juga" Kata Seokmin.

"Juga kaya" Tambah Soonyoung.

"Populer juga" Tambah Seokmin lagi.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau ada fotonya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Tampan, kaya dan populer? Wow Jeon Wonwoo, hebat juga kau bisa mendapatkan orang semacam itu.

"Aku tidak punya fotonya" Kata Soonyoung, "Tapi foto kakaotalkmu adalah selca dengannya"

"Apa kau akan benar-benar memberitahunya?" Bisik Seokmin kepada teman baiknya.

"Dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat" Seokmin menghela nafas ketika mendengar itu. Soonyoung memang benar. Cepat atau lambat Wonwoo pasti akan tahu.

"Nih" Soonyoung menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Wonwoo.

Ketika melihat foto tersebut, mata Wonwoo membulat kaget.

Tidak mungkin.

Dalam foto tersebut, Wonwoo melihat dirinya tersenyum sangat lebar sambil memegang sebuah es krim. Lalu disampingnya, ada sesosok orang yang ia kenal betul. Seseorang yang ia tidak sudi bahkan untuk menyebut namanya. Manusia yang paling ia benci di muka bumi ini sedang merangkul Wonwoo. Oh, jangan lupa ia juga memegang es krim. Keduanya terlihat sedang berkencan di taman atau sejenisnya. Dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"I… ini foto profile Kakaotalkku?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menekan tombol back untuk memastikan kalau Soonyoung tidak sedang mengerjainya.

Dan Soonyoung memang benar. Foto tersebut adalah foto yang Wonwoo gunakan sebagai profile kakaotalknya.

"Iya"

"Ini mustahil! Kwon Soonyoung, coba kau beritahu aku sekarang, apa aku tipe orang yang akan menggunakan foto seperti ini untuk profile picture?"

"Tidak"

"Dan kau masih yakin aku yang menggunakannya? Mungkin Jungkook yang melakukannya"

"Tidak Jeon Wonwoo. Kau memang berpacaran dengan Mingyu"

"Tidak mungkin" Wonwoo tidak mau dengar hal mustahil itu lagi, "Aku memang kehilangan ingatan tapi berpacaran dengan Mingyu itu sangat mustahil!"

"Pada awalnya kami juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi kau bahkan sudah 2 tahun berpacaran dengannya"

"2 tahun?!" Teriak Wonwoo, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa berada pada ruangan yang sama dengannya selama 5 menit. Bagaimana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya selama dua tahun?"

Seokmin dan Soonyoung terdiam, sudah tahu reaksi macam ini yang akan Wonwoo berikan kalau ia tahu soal Mingyu.

Satu minggu setelah Wonwoo sadar, ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Selama satu minggu penuh itu Wonwoo masih saja kepikiran dengan perkataan Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Ia juga sudah bertanya kepada Jungkook dan ibunya dan mereka semua mengatakan kalau memang benar Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpacaran. 2 tahun dan sangat bahagia. Mereka juga membawa beberapa foto yang membuktikan kalau memang Wonwoo dan Mingyu memiliki hubungan khusus.

Apa itu mungkin?

Wonwoo dan Mingyu membenci satu sama lain. Mereka itu adalah rival terutama dalam soal akademis. Semua ini tidak masuk di akal.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau bilang Kim Mingyu pacarku tapi ia bahkan tidak menjengukku sekali pun ketika aku berada di rumah sakit" Kata Wonwoo kepada Jungkook yang sedang membantunya membereskan kamar. Wonwoo hanya berbaring di kasur saja, melipat kedua tangannya bagai raja.

"Kau coba saja hubungi kekasihmu itu"

"Dia pasti bukan kekasihku, kalian semua pasti hanya ingin mengerjaiku dan membuat hidupku sengsara"

"Terserah lah" Jungkook sudah malas menghadapi kakaknya yang seperti seorang gadis sedang datang bulan ini. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar itu segera karena ia juga sudah selesai membereskan kamar tersebut.

Masih dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia mencoba untuk mencari hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu. Ia tidak percaya kalau ia ternyata akan menemukan banyak sekali barang-barang yang menyatakan kalau memang benar mereka pacaran. Barang-barang yang ia taruh di bawah kasurnya dalam sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dengan corak hati berwarna merah muda.

Wonwoo mengernyit.

Tidak. Ia bukan tipe orang seperti ini. Ah, semua ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui keadaan Wonwoo yang lupa ingatan, kampusnya memberikan keringanan untuknya. Wonwoo akan mencoba untuk mengikuti kelas-kelas di semester ketiganya ini, namun jika ternyata ia kesulitan untuk mengikuti pelajaran, maka ia diperbolehkan untuk mengambil cuti. Untungnya ia mengalami kecelakaan ketika semester musim genap sudah selesai.

Ketika ia berjalan di sekitar kampus, Wonwoo dapat merasakan bagaimana murid-murid lain akan melirik ke arahnya, berbisik ataupun mengatakan hal-hal yang ia tidak pahami sama sekali.

Wonwoo tidak ambil peduli, tapi ia juga tidak menyangka kalau ia akan sepopuler ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia kecelakaan tepat di depan kampusnya, maka tidak heran kalau murid-murid akan tahu tentangnya.

Hari pertama Wonwoo lewati tanpa adanya kesulitan sama sekali. Ia juga bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, tidak heran, Wonwoo kan memang murid pintar. Saat SMA, ia akan mendapat peringkat dua seangkatan. Ya, kau tahu siapa peringkat pertamanya. Si tiang listrik menyebalkan Kim Mingyu.

Omong-omong soal si iblis satu itu, Wonwoo tidak melihatny di kampus sama sekali. Wonwoo mengambil jurusan arsitektur sedangkan Mingyu mengambil jurusan desain. Jurusan yang berbeda namun mereka berdua berada pada gedung yang sama.

Hari kedua dan hari ketiga terlewati tanpa ada masalah sama sekali. Wonwoo bisa mengikuti kelas dengan baik dan ia juga bisa bergaul dengan teman kelasnya.

Saat itu jam makan siang, ia sedang berjalan ke arah kantin ketika ia melihat satu sosok manusia yang sangat familiar berjalan ke arahnya. Wonwoo terhenti ketika ia melihat bagaimana Mingyu yang berada tak jauh darinya ini bisa membuat sebuah sensasi aneh di dalam dadanya. Sebuah sensasi yang hanya terjadi ketika ia melihat Seungcheol sunbaenim dulu. Mungkin otaknya tidak bisa mengingat Mingyu dan kenangan mereka, tapi hatinya masih berdetak begitu kencang ketika melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi aku benar-benar berpacaran dengannya?" Gumam Wonwoo.

Kedua mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. Mingyu yang sedang berjalan dan berbicang dengan seorang lelaki di sampingnya juga menghentikan langkahnya untuk sejenak. Dalam hitungan detik, Wonwoo seakan bisa melihat begitu banyak emosi yang ada pada mata Mingyu. Lelaki dengan tinggi 187cm itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Wonwoo begitu saja.

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Bukankah semua orang mengatakan kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpacaran? Detakan jantungnya sendiri cukup menjadi bukti, tapi kenapa Mingyu bersikap seperti itu? Kalau mereka memang berpacaran bukankah seharusnya Mingyu menghampirinya dan menanyakan soal keadaannya? Tapi Mingyu juga tidak pernah sekalipun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Wonwoo.

Apa mungkin mereka sudah putus sebelum Wonwoo kecelakaan?

Entah kenapa pikiran itu membuat dirinya merasa senang juga sedih pada saat yang bersamaan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Wonwoo benar-benar bingung.

"Hei Wonwoo"

"Umm…" Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa orang di depannya ini.

Lelaki dengan rambut panjang itu tertawa, "Aku Jeonghan"

"Oh iya, halo Jeonghan" Sapa Wonwoo dengan agak canggung.

"Pak Lee ingin bertemu denganmu selesai kelas hari ini di kantornya" Kata Jeonghan menyampaikan pesan dari Pak Lee, dosen arsitekturnya.

"Oh, baik. Terima kasih Jeonghan"

"Sampai nanti" Jeonghan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"Woah, dia sangat tampan" Kata Wonwoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kelasnya untuk hari itu berakhir, Wonwoo segera pergi ke ruangan Pak Lee seperti yang sudah diminta. Pak Lee terlihat begitu baik dan lembut, seorang dosen yang sangat ramah dengan murid-murid namun juga berkarisma. Ia tierlihat begitu perhatian kepada tiap-tiap muridnya. Pada awalnya Wonwoo berpikir kalau Pak Lee hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya, tapi, ia menjadi tidak yakin ketika melihat Mingyu berada di ruangan dosennya itu.

"Oh Wonwoo sudah datang"

Mata Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali bertemu, namun masih seperti siang tadi Mingyu bersikap cuek dan dingin. Jujur saja sikap Mingyu ini sangat-sangat berbeda dengan Mingyu yang ia tahu dulu. Mingyu bukan tipe orang yang akan memberikan tatapan tajam seperti itu walaupun kepada Wonwoo. Bagaimana pun Wonwoo memperlakukannya, sejahat apapun dia, Mingyu tidak pernah sedingin ini.

"Aku memanggil kalian berdua karena ingin membicarakan soal perlombaan yang kalian ikuti"

"Perlombaan?"

"Sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu sebagai tim kalian mengikuti perlombaan tingkat nasional desain dengan tema 'Dream House'. Proposal kalian diterima dan kalian berhasil menjadi wakil dari kampus ini. Seingatku dulu, desain akhirnya juga sudah kalian selesaikan, kalian hanya perlu membuat maketnya saja" Jelas Pak Lee, "Bagaimana? Apa kalian akan melanjutkannya?"

Keduanya terdiam. Wonwoo tidak mengingat soal apapun tentang perlombaan itu, jadi tidak heran kalau ia diam tapi kenapa Mingyu juga?

"Hmm.. kalau aku menyarankan agar kalian masih mau mengikuti perlombaan ini. Toh hanya tinggal membuat maket. Mengikuti perlombaan ini juga akan menjadi batu loncatan bagi kalian di masa depan. Jangan lupa soal uang tunai yang akan kalian dapatkan kalau menang"

"Uang tunai?" Kali ini Wonwoo agak sedikit tertarik.

Pak Lee tersenyum, "10 juta Wonwo dari pemerintah dan juga beasiswa penuh dari kampus. Aku melihat adanya potensi yang besar pada karya kalian, maka dari itu aku sangat berharap kalian bisa melanjutkannya"

Wonwoo melirik ke arah Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan yang kosong. Mungkin bagi orang macam Mingyu uang sebesar itu tidah begitu berarti, bagi Wonwoo juga sih.

Tapi kalau mereka berdua memang sempat mengikuti lomba ini bersama, bukankah artinya mereka memang cukup dekat untuk bisa membuat sebuah karya tanpa adanya rasa saling ingin membunuh?

Jadi mereka berpacaran atau tidak?!

Wonwoo dan Mingyu keluar dari ruangan Pak Lee.

Keduanya masih tidak menganggap keberadaan satu sama lain. Mingyu masih saja bersikap seperti itu dan hal ini membuat Wonwoo agak kesal.

Jadi mereka berpacaran atau tidak?! Wonwoo ingin tahu soal itu.

"Hei Kim Mingyu" Panggil Wonwoo ketika ia melihat Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

"Apa?"

"Apa kita berpacaran?"

Mingyu terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar itu, tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman miring muncul di wajahnya, "Iya"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Kau yang menyatakan perasaanmu duluan" Kata Mingyu dan pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo memberikan reaksi yang besar.

"Lalu kalau memang kita berpacaran kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Apa kita sudah putus sebelum aku kecelakaan?"

Senyuman miring yang tadinya ada di wajah Mingyu perlahan menghilang. Entah kenapa auranya juga menjadi begitu gelap. Sebuah ekspresi yang Wonwoo tidak tahu apa terpampang begitu jelas pada wajah Mingyu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan perlombaan itu?"

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Mingyu bisa kembali terlihat begitu santai dalam hitungan detik. Ia juga mengubah topik dengan begitu mudah.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu karya macam apa yang sudah kita buat" Kata Wonwoo, "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak terlalu penting bagiku"

"Tch, tentu saja murid pertama seangkatan sepertimu tidak akan menganggap perlombaan seperti ini akan sangat membantu CVmu, ya?"

Mingyu mendengus, "Kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya, huh? Kau bahkan tidak ingat kalau kau adalah lulusan terbaik ketika SMA?"

"Huh? Aku lulusan terbaik?" Tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya, "Yah! Bagaimana mungkin aku jadi lulusan terbaik? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tiba-tiba jadi bodoh?"

Wonwoo terlihat begitu bahagia ketika ia mengetahui hal itu. Tentu saja, selama ini pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara mereka memang murni karena urusan nilai jadi Wonwoo akan sangat bangga ketika ia tahu ia akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Mingyu.

"Yasudah ayo kita lanjutkan perlombaan itu agar CV-mu bisa sedikit lebih indah"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau yakin bisa melanjutkannya? Apa kau mampu? Semua yang ada di kepalamu itu sekarang hanya sebatas kemampuan anak SMA, kau bisa apa?"

Sekarang Wonwoo mengingat kenapa ia begitu membenci Mingyu. Lelaki di depannya ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Ia tidak mungkin berpacaran dengannya. Tidak mungkin.

"Aku pasti bisa! Aku saja bisa mengalahkanmu dulu, kenapa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perlombaan desain rumah ini? Lagipula kita tinggal buat maketnya saja kan?!"

Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Kapan kita bisa menlanjutkan membuat maket?" Seakan sudah pasti, Wonwoo tidak mau mendengar penolakan dari Mingyu. Ia tidak suka direndahkan, terutama oleh Mingyu, ia akan buktikan kalau ia mampu.

"Wonwoo kalau kau tidak bisa mundur di tengah jalan"

"Tidak akan! Sudah cepat atur jadwal agar kita bisa segera menyelesaikannya!"

Mingyu melihat kea rah lelaki yang lebih pendek di depannya ini, ingin tahu apakah ia betul-betul serius dengna keputusannya. Wonwoo kehilangan ingatan, ia kehilangan semua kenangan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Wonwoo kembali kepada dirinya 3 tahun yang lalu, Jeon Wonwoo yang begitu membenci Mingyu. Apa Wonwoo yakin ia akan bisa menahan emosinya demi menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini?

Lalu… apa Mingyu bisa menahan perasaannya juga?

.

.

Keduanya setuju untuk melanjutkan karya mereka pada hari jumat sepulang kampus. Seluruh desain dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perlombaan itu ada di rumah Mingyu, jadi, mereka pun setuju untuk mengerjakannya di rumah lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Sama seperti dulu.

Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah Mingyu sebelumnya tapi entah kenapa semua terlihat agak familiar. Sepertinya ia sering mengunjungi rumahnya saat mereka sedang berpacaran dulu.

'Tunggu dulu Jeon Wonwoo. Apa kau baru saja menerima kenyataan kalau kau pernah berpacaran dengan tiang listrik yang menyebalkan ini?'

"Masuk"

"Huh?" Wonwoo melihat kearah Mingyu yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, memegangi kenop pintu sambil menunggu Wonwoo untuk masuk.

"Uhh.. iya" Wonwoo masuk ke kamar Mingyu dan mendapatkan perasaan familiar itu kembali.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu, kau juga mau ganti baju?" Tanya Mingyu sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau meminjam bajumu" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan canggung berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya dan berjalan ke arah Wonwoo. Lelaki dengan mata rubah ini merasakan sesuatu di pundaknya, sebuah kaos.

"Hey, aku bilang aku tidak butuh bajum-"

"Itu punyamu" Kata Mingyu.

"Hah?" Wonwoo mengernyit. Ia kemudian melihat baju itu dengan seksama. Oh, dia pernah melihat foto dirinya dengan baju ini sebelumnya. Wonwoo mengenakan baju ini dalam foto keluarganya yang diambil sekitar 6 bulanan yang lalu, ketika Jungkook berulang tahun.

"Ini.. benar-benar punyaku?"

"Iya"

"Tapi kenapa bisa ada di lemarimu?" Tanya Wonwoo, masih tidak percaya.

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, "Kau cukup sering menginap disini"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Iya Mungkin, apalagi ketika orang tuaku tidak sedang di rumah"

Entah kenapa ketika mendengar itu, wajah Wonwoo memanas. Kenapa suhu di kamar ini menjadi begitu panas? Padahal saa ini sedang musim dingin. Apa Mingyu sudah menyalakan pengahat ruangan?

Wonwoo kemudian menyadari kalau Mingyu sedang membuka bajunya. Kulit mulus coklat dengan otot punggung yang seksi…

"Yah! Kenapa kau ganti baju disini?!"Teriak Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendengus, "Ayolah, Jeon. Kita sama-sama laki-laki, okay? Jangan bersikap seperti kau tidak pernah melihatnya"

"Aku tidak pernah, bodoh!" Wonwoo melempar bajunya kearah Mingyu dan memutar balikan tubuhnya. Ia bisa mendengar Mingyu tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak mau ganti baju?" Tanya Mingyu, "Atau baju yang lain? Kau punya sekitar 5 baju disini"

"Kau bisa memiliki semua baju-baju itu, aku tidak akan memakainya lagi. Pasti sangat menggelikan, kuman dan virusmu menempel di bajuku. Aku juga yakin kau pasti banyak bersin di kamar ini, bisakah aku minta disemprotkan sprei anti bakteri?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, "Kata orang yang selalu ingin menciumku"

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya dan berbalik, "Mustahil! Yah! Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk di akal! Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin aku tidak kehilangan ingatan tapi aku sudah kerasukan setan gila selama 3 tahun belakangan!"

Wonwoo melipat tangannya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kasur Mingyu. Dia sudah kelamaan berdiri dan kursi ada di ujung ruangan dekat Mingyu.

"Jangan berlebihan, Wonwoo. Aku baru mengatakan soal ciuman dan kau bersikap seperti dunia akan berakhir besok. Kau mungkin bisa jantungan kalau aku memberi tahumu hal-hal yang biasa kita lakukan di atas kasur yang sedang kau duduki itu" Mingyu berkata dengan sebuah senyuman miring.

"AISH! YAAAHH" Wonwoo berdiri dari kasur tersebut sebelum ia didorong kebawah untuk duduk lagi oleh Mingyu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku selalu mengganti spreinya kok"

"Kau jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh hanya karena aku lupa ingatan! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membodohiku!"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, kedua tangannya masih berada pada bahu Wonwoo sebelum ia mendorong lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk terbaring di kasur. Mingyu menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke atas kasur tepat di sebelah kaki Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu, Jeon" Kata Mingyu.

Wajah Mingyu semakin mendekat, kedua bibirnya sekarang sudah berada tepat di samping telinga Wonwoo.

"Mungkin kita harus melakukannya lagi agar kau mengingat semuanya"

.

.

.

Kalau kalian baca Soulmate/enemy, friends, lover pasti tahu masalah yang sedang daku alami. Jadi, aku sengaja ngepos cerita baru karena aku pengen tahu apakah kakakku itu tahu aku buat cerita yaoi karena liat di laptop, liat di ffn atau gimana. Dia cuma blg kalau dia tau aku buat cerita yaoi dan dia ga blg gmn dan dmn dia taunya.

Jadi, kalau dia ga ngomong apa-apa soal ff baru ini, kemungkinan dia cuma tahunya aku nulis tok dan ngga pos di internet, atau juga mgkn dia cm pernah ga sengaja liat akun ffn aku dan belom tentu dia ngerti cara balik ke web ini buat cari akun aku.. Tapi kalau ia tau soal ff ini berarti ya… dia emg udah tahu semuanya dan aku harus mikirin cara lain buat bisa ttp nulis. Huhuhu berharap yang terbaik aja deh :(

Ide ini udah cukup lama, di draftnya bahkan latarnya taun 2016 lol. Cerita yang udah lama bgt dipendem. Tapi aku harap kalian suka.. Juga banyak banget yang aku rombak dengan buru-buru karena aku juga penasaran sama outcomenya. Jadi kalau rada aneh atau banyak typo maafkeun yah.

Review nya yah jangan lupa hehehe

Ini cerita ngga panjang kok. So no worries :)


End file.
